


I Say Vol, You Say Tron!

by PrismaPup7



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Plot, Tags Are Hard, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismaPup7/pseuds/PrismaPup7
Summary: Pidge creates communication devices for the team. Shenanigans ensue.A.k.a. another typical texting AU that no one wanted except for me, so I wrote it.(Set sometime in season two. No ships, unless you pretend there are.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I Say Vol, You Say Tron!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this, I guess. :/ Also, I really hope this is accurate - I'm just going off of what I've seen in different texting fan fictions. Let me know if I'm doing anything wrong!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron. If I did, literally every episode would just be dedicated to Lance, which probably wouldn't make a very great show - unless you're one of those crazy Lance-fans, like me. ;3

_[2:20 pm]_

_[Pidge created new group chat]_

_[Pidge named group chat Voltron Stuff]_

_[Pidge added Shiro, Hunk, Lance and Keith to Voltron Stuff]_

**Pidge:** Ok, so these should work like regular phones. Testing 1 2

**Hunk:** why do we need these again? We're almost always together

**Pidge:** Well, Shiro mentioned something about how it would be convenient to have communication devices if we seperated, and the comms are offline.

**Shiro:** Now remember, these are intended for serious situations only. We are not to abuse them.

**Keith:** ha, right. I bet Lance will overload this with memes before dinner

**Lance:** excuse you

**Lance:** I will do it before lunch thank you very much

**Keith:** We already had lunch, genius

**Lance:** ...Shuddup

**Pidge:** Shiro, should I make some for Allura and Coran too? Just in case.

**Shiro:** Yes, great idea Pidge. Just don't stay up overnight working on them. You need your sleep.

**Lance:** Ooh, Space Dad stepping up. 

**Lance:** Also why the heck do these things have autocorrect

**Pidge:** Bc bad grammar annoys me. Deal with it.

**Hunk:** well, this is cool and all, but I need to focus on this new recipe, so bye. Nice work on the autocorrect though, pidge!

**Lance:** S O M E

**Keith:** oh heck no

**Pidge:** Heck yes.

**Lance:** BODY ONCE TOLD ME

**Shiro:** I really hope this wasn't a mistake.

**Lance:** THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME

**Keith:** Shiro, I can guarantee that this was a huge mistake

**Pidge:** I AIN'T THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED!

_[6:34 pm]_

_[Lance changed their name to CoolNinjaSharpshooter]_

_[Lance changed Shiro's name to Space Dad]_

_[Lance changed Keith's name to mullEt]_

_[Lance changed Pidge's name to Midget-Pidgeon]_

_[Lance changed Hunk's name to Cooking Genius]_

**Midget-Pidgeon:** Lance 

**Midget-Pidgeon:** I will flipping murder you.

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** good luck finding me

**mullEt:** the heck Lance. Are you even human. This is atrocious

**Cooking Genius:** well, aliens exist. For all we know, he could be a quarter Olkarian or something. Anything's possible

**Cooking Genius:** wait a second lance are you an alien?!

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** no? If I was I would've eaten Keith's brain already

**Midget-Pidgeon:** That's zombies, you idiot.

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** no I would eat his brain bc there's a black hole where his heart's supposed to be. Some other aliens must've already gotten it

**Midget-Pidgeon:** Dang. Good one, Lance. Gonna hafta use that on Matt when we rescue him

**mullEt:** you're one to talk, Lance. 

**mullEt:** Your heart never existed in the first place

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** i'll have you know that I very much have a heart thank you very much

**Cooking Genius:** that sentence is making my head hurt. Is that proper grammar?

**Midget-Pidgeon:** Idk. I only get annoyed at punctuation and spelling.

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** don't judge me I was distraught!!!!

**Space Dad:** Hey, what's going on? Did something important happen?

_[Midget-Pidgeon changed their name to Just Pidge]_

**Just Pidge:** Oh right, I forgot. I still need to murder Lance.

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** Quiznak

**Space Dad:** Language, Lance.

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** Spanish

**mullEt:** ? Korean??

**mullEt:** also can I please change my name

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** I love that you caught on to that

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** but no

**mullEt:** why

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** bc I said so

**Space Dad:** Kids, play nice.

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** !!!!!!!!!!!

**Cooking Genius:** !!!

**Just Pidge:** !

**Space Dad:** Calm down, wow. And yes, Keith, you may change your name.

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** betrayal. By my own father, no less

_[mullEt changed their name to Keith]_

**Space Dad:** Oh come on, admit it. That horrible capitalization was bothering you too, Lance.

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** I refuse you heathen

**Keith:** It's not that big of a deal

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** but it i s

_[Lance changed Keith's name to Swordman]_

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** much better. And look, I used proper capitalization this time

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** also I am grateful for the autocorrect now bc otherwise I would've botched up the word capitalization so bad lol

**Swordman:** Not much to be said about your punctuation though

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** Says the man with no period at the end of that sentence.

**Swordman:** ..

**Swordman:** shut up you weirdo.

**Cooking Genius:** mk, I'm out. Peace!

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** and love!

**Just Pidge:** And death to Lance

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** Nani?!

**Space Dad:** I just said to calm down!

**Just Pidge:** You aren't our dad.

**Just Pidge:** Oh wait.

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** lol he is tho

**Swordman:** not really

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** whose side are you on?!

**Swordman:** ...Shiro's?

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** ...

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** yea that makes sense

**Just Pidge:** Oh fff 

**Just Pidge:** -flying monkeys the alarms just started going off.

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** what is it? Also nice save

**Just Pidge:** Galra ships nearby.

**Space Dad:** How many?

**Just Pidge:** Coran says three battle cruisers and tons of fighters.

**Space Dad:** Ok. Everyone suit up and get to your lions. Lance and Pidge, stay back, but be ready to fly out if we need back-up.

**Swordman:** got it.

**Cooking Genius:** omw!

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** wait why do me and Pidge have to stay back? She's gonna murder me!

**Just Pidge:** >:)

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** :(

**Just Pidge:** >:))

**Space Dad:** Don't kill each other while we're gone, please.

**Just** **Pidge**: No promises.

**CoolNinjaSharpshooter:** Hunk save me I'm scared

**Cooking Genius:** sorry buddy. Got some Galra to defeat right now

**Space Dad:** Alright team, let's go!

_[10:24 pm]_

_[Lance changed their name to Huzzah]_

**Huzzah:** HUZZAH

**Huzzah:** WE DID IT

**Huzzah:** ALEXA PLAY WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS

**Just Pidge:** Alexa's, like, super old technology, dummy. And besides, the battle ended almost an hour ago.

**Huzzah:** Well yeah but

**Huzzah:** I'm just being fashionably late

**Just** **Pidge**: That's stupid. Why are you even awake right now

**Swordman:** what's going on?

**Huzzah:** why would I be asleep in the first place? It's only ten

**Just Pidge:** I know for a fact that Shiro and Hunk already went to bed.

**Huzzah:** and they're older than you

**Just Pidge:** So?

**Huzzah:** so, if people older than you are going to bed you do too

**Huzzah:** it's common sense

**Just Pidge:** Ugh, why. I swear, you do this every night.

**Huzzah:** every other night, actually

**Swordman:** I'm confused

**Huzzah:** aren't you always

**Huzzah:** heh, sorry. Couldn't resist

**Swordman:** apology not accepted.

**Huzzah:** but yeah, the sleeping rule goes for you too Keith

**Swordman:** I'm older than you

**Swordman:** at least I think I am

**Swordman:** wait how old are you?

**Huzzah:** one million years old

**Huzzah:** I outrank you ha

**Just Pidge:** Dirty liar. 

**Just Pidge:** Ok, how about this.

**Just Pidge:** We all go to bed in an hour, no exceptions.

**Swordman:** sounds good to me.

**Huzzah:** yeah fine

**Huzzah:** but for the record I am definitely older than Keith

**Swordman:** I doubt that

**Huzzah:** see that Pidge? He's in denial

**Swordman:** what are you, three?

**Huzzah:** no I'm one million. I thought we established that already

**Swordman:** go to sleep

**Huzzah:** I've still got an hour, go train or whatever emo people do in space

**Swordman:** I'm not emo

**Huzzah:** I'm not emo, he said, you know, like a liar

**Swordman:** I'm not lying?

**Huzzah:** if I pretend to believe you, will you accept the fact that I'm clearly older than you?

**Swordman:** no.

**Huzzah:** wow tough crowd

**Huzzah:** hey where'd Pidgey go

**Swordman:** probably to go do something actually important instead of texting an idiot

**Huzzah:** you're referring to yourself right?

**Swordman:** haha

**Swordman:** no

**Huzzah:** ouch. and I thought we had a bonding moment

**Swordman:** YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T REMMEBER YOU LITTLE QUIZNAK

**Huzzah:** I don't. I'm just taking your word for it

**Huzzah:** also why did the autocorrect not catch that? im pretty sure that's not how you spell remember

**Huzzah:** PIDGE YOUR AUTOCORRECT FAILED

**Huzzah:** ...hello? Keith?

**Huzzah:** dang it he abandoned me

**Huzzah:** :(

**Huzzah:** ....

**Huzzah:** I'M ALL ALOONNNEE

**Huzzah:** SOMEONE JOIN ME PLZ

**Huzzah:** BEFORE I DIE OF TOUCH-DEPRIVATION

**Huzzah:** I CAN ALREADY FEEL MYSELF FADING

**Swordman:** good

**Huzzah:** *gasps in Spanish*

**Huzzah:** RuDe!!!!!

**Swordman:** go back to dying please

**Huzzah:** hmmm 

**Huzzah:** just because it's you, Keith

**Huzzah:** no

**Cooking Genius:** excuse me but I'm trying to sleep.

**Huzzah:** oh quiznak 

**Huzzah:** Hunk bro I'm so sorry 

**Huzzah:** I'll shut up now

**Swordman:** not as good as dying, but I'll take it

**Huzzah:** *GaSpS dRaMaTiCaLlY iN sPaNiSh*

**Huzzah:** my heart

**Huzzah:** Hunk Keith wants me to die

**Cooking Genius:** keith stop wanting lance to die, please.

**Huzzah:** hA

**Huzzah:** take THAT mullet 

**Swordman:** this is stupid and I'm leaving now

**Huzzah:** HA RUNNING AWAY LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE EH?!?

**Swordman:** no 

**Swordman:** I'm running away from your overbearing ego which is constantly expanding and taking up space

**Huzzah:** ...

**Huzzah:** daaaannnggg 

**Huzzah:** ouch, man

**Swordman:** sorry?

**Huzzah:** nah it's fine

**Huzzah:** it's kinda true though

**Huzzah:** my fabulous cannot be contained for long 

**Huzzah:** it is too much for you puny mortals

**Swordman:** that's my cue to actually leave

**Huzzah:** :( but I'm bored

**Cooking Genius:** You could always go to sleep earlier than usual

**Huzzah:** eh. I'll figure something out

**Huzzah:** goodnight, my bestest bro in the universe!!!!!

**Cooking Genius:** right back at you! 

**Huzzah:** <3

**Cooking Genius:** <3

**Author's Note:**

> Before you declare this stupid and move on with your life, consider the fact that this will have eventual plot.
> 
> BE WARNED, HOWEVER. This fic will be packed with Langst, as well as topics such as depression, ect. If you are triggered by anything like this, I suggest you skip over this fanfiction. I will still make a conscious effort to tag everything properly and have warnings at the beginning of each chapter, though.
> 
> I literally have no plan for this, so basically I'll just update randomly until I give up and discontinue it, unless people actually want me to continue. So... don't expect much!
> 
> That being said, please comment below on your favorite parts, and thank you for taking the time to read this! :3


End file.
